Umar
"I might be a literal demon...but I'm just as human as everyone else. – Umar to Gwen. Umar is a major character that appears throughout the series. Prior to the start of the series, she hooked up with several men and women for fun, but when she hooked up with Hulk, she fell in love with him overnight. However, after sleeping with Hulk, Dormammu, Umar's brother, senses her happiness and erases all of Hulk's memories of him and Umar being in love. Biography Umar appears in a flashback episode, watching Hulk save children from a burning orphanage, smiling to herself at his bravery. Later, while Hulk is sitting under a large oak tree at his house, Umar approaches him and starts hitting on him. He at first tries to resist her, but she's too beautiful for him to do so, and the two start a relationship, much to Dormammu's annoyance as he watches from afar. Later in the series, Hulk and Umar have sex. Afterwards, Dormammu uses his dark powers to erase Hulk's memory of Umar, breaking Umar's heart, as she genuinely loved him. She then leaves her realm and stays on Earth in a valiant attempt to restore Hulk's memory, gaining the help of Zatanna, a beautiful woman who's gifted at magic, who she hooks up with. Personality Despite her status as a demon, Umar is quite compassionate with those that she cares about, especially Hulk, who she refers to as her soulmate. She's also quite flirtatious and seductive, shown to be able to easily seduce both men and women into sleeping with her...if she deems them worthy of her love or pleasurable company. When Hulk loses his memory of her, she is genuinely hurt, even more so upon learning that her own brother is responsible for Hulk's amnesia, and becomes hellbent on restoring her beloved's memory so they can be together. Appearance In her human form, Umar is an extremely beautiful young woman with light olive skin, hazel-green eyes, and dark brown hair. She is tall with a shapely, athletic figure. She is described as "gorgeous" and "wildly sexy" by various characters in the series. She's also been described as having "goddess-like beauty". Her style is natural, relaxed, and comfortable, though she also likes to wear tight clothes or attire that show off her amazing body. She usually wears her hair loose, letting it flow down her back. Powers and Abilities * Magical Force Manipulation - Umar has the ability to manipulate the magical field. * Inter-dimensional Transportation - Umar can travel in between the different Earths. She can also summon people from other Earths. This is shown when it is revealed that she was actually the one who brought Gwen, Doreen, and the other heroes to Earth-38. * Size Transformation - While using a spell, Umar can change her size. * Time Travel - Umar can magically travel through time. * Transmutations * Illusion Casting - Umar can cause anyone to undergo magical illusions. * Telepathy - Umar can communicate telepathically with people and listen to their thoughts. *'Enhanced Durability': Umar is capable of having sex for long, arduous periods of time, as shown when her and Hulk hooked up. Relationships *'Hulk': Lover and soulmate *'Dormammu': Brother and enemy *'Nikki': Hookup *'Zatanna': Hookup *'Several men and women': Hookups Quotes *''"Wow...you are...gorgeous and wildly sexy...I want to kiss you!"'' - Zatanna to Umar about her appearance *[breathes heavily] "You humans tire out too quickly..." –Umar to one of her male hookups after having sex *''"You might be my brother...but you're dead to me. You took away the only man I'll ever truly love...just to spite me. I wish an eternity of pain upon you!"'' –Umar to Dormammu about him erasing Hulk's memories of her *''"My brother is a demented psychopath that gets his kicks off of torture, intimidation, and an eternity of me suffering. Me...I'm all about saving the world. And sex."'' –Umar to the heroes *''"Ohhhh! Wow! Six hours...you're a lot stronger than I was expecting..."'' –Umar after hooking up with Hulk a second time *''"You might not believe me, but I care about Hulk."'' - Umar to Gwen. *''"Yes. I know it may be hard to be believe but... it was me. I am the one who brought you here. Not my brother."'' - Umar to the heroes. *''"I am sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me for pulling all of you from your world...but this Earth...it needs your help."'' –Umar apologizing to the heroes, who are outraged at her "betrayal". *''"How long has it been, Hulk? Ten years? You could've called, asked how I was doing...especially after we had sex."'' –Umar teasing Hulk after meeting up with him on Earth-38. Trivia *She is pansexual, and has slept with various men and women. *She likes puppies, though her favorite dog breeds are pugs, bulldogs, and Saint Bernards. *She claims to hate being tickled, but secretly craves it, calling it the "best type of torture". *She is the one who brought Gwen and the other heroes to Earth-38. Gallery Umar biting her lower lip.jpeg|Umar biting her lower lip in arousal Umar gasping as a man tries to seduce her.png|"Are you really trying to seduce me...?" Category:Females Category:Demonic Beings Category:Marvel Characters